


Двухсекундное предупреждение

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк не возражает, когда его целуют люди, которые ему нравятся, но он хотел бы, чтобы это происходило менее внезапно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двухсекундное предупреждение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest по заявке "Хан/Люк. Первый поцелуй".

В первый раз вообще говорить не о чем. Там, на Хоте.  
Сначала Люка целует Лея, это мило, это круто, но когда уже девушки перестанут целовать его, чтобы заставить другого парня ревновать?  
Погодите, они всерьёз обсуждают, кого приятнее поцеловать, Люка или Чубакку? Ну спасибо.  
Лея говорит, что у Хана недостаточно опыта для сравнения. Ну спасибо ещё раз.  
Они ругаются у Люка над головой.  
Чубакка смеётся и заявляет, что он женат (стоп, что?) и не собирается предоставлять необходимый опыт Хану, Лее, Люку или кому-нибудь ещё на этой базе.  
Потом что-то в поле зрения сдвигается, Хан вторгается в его личное пространство, и Люка целуют второй раз за день.  
Это круто, это здорово, и какого криффа, а? Теперь его будут целовать парни, чтобы девушки ревновали?  
И раз так, Хан мог бы выглядеть менее смущённым. У Леи ведь получилось.  
\- Эй, постойте, - говорит Люк, пока никто не сбежал и не переругался окончательно.  
Они замирают. Ага. Хорошо.  
\- Я тоже очень рад вас видеть, ребята, - заявляет он торжественно.  
Они, все трое, четверо, переглядываются и смеются в голос.  
\- Мир? - говорит Люк. - И, если можно, в следующий раз я хотел бы двухсекундное предупреждение.  
Лея кивает. И Хан кивает.  
В следующий раз, ага. Мечтай-мечтай.  
Но было здорово. Этого не отнять.

Второй раз Хан целует его на трапе корабля. В песчаной буре. На Татуине. Он смотрит на Люка немного слишком долго, не выпускает его руку лишние раз, два, пять ударов сердца, потом говорит хрипло:  
\- Двухсекундное предупреждение, малыш.  
\- Двухсекундная готовность, подтверждаю, - отвечает Люк и притягивает его к себе.

\- Ну что? Лучше, чем вуки? - спрашивает Люк потом, и, да, он именно настолько злопамятный.

Чубакка высказывается в том смысле, что он по-прежнему женат и не заинтересован в эксперименте. И чтоб они поторопились, покуда корабль по самую крышу не замело.


End file.
